Nervios gracias al mugroso sombrero
by MayMurderer
Summary: Un taburete fue colocado por el profesor Longbottom en frente a los estudiantes de primer año, donde Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy hacía ya ansioso. Encima del taburete un sombrero puntiagudo fue colocado al poco tiempo, era puntiagudo, estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


Los personajes vistos aqui pertenecen a J.K Rowling , yo solo hice la historia.

igualmente la cancion vista aqui le pertenece a ella.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

* * *

><p><strong>Nervios gracias al mugroso sombrero. <strong>

Un taburete fue colocado por el profesor Longbottom en frente a los estudiantes de primer año, donde Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy hacía ya ansioso. Encima del taburete un sombrero puntiagudo fue colocado al poco tiempo, era puntiagudo, estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Si su padre viese aquello sin duda no dejaría ni siquiera que estuviese en la misma habitación que ese sombrero.

El silencio del comedor le parecía una eternidad, los ojos de todos estaban puestos en el sombrero que permanecía inmóvil hasta que después de al menos tres minutos de espera se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió simulando ser la boca del objeto y lo que vino después hizo que Scorpius casi saltara del susto, el objeto había abierto su boca de par en par comenzando una canción.

Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura

y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,

los fundadores del colegio creían

que jamás se separarían.

Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,

un solo deseo compartían:

crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo

y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.

"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",

decidieron los cuatro amigos

sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.

Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse

a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?

Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,

a ellos podía compararse.

¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?

¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse

tan buenas amistades?

Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros

toda la triste y lamentable historia.

Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

que tengan pura ascendencia."

Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

de probada inteligencia."

Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

que hayan logrado hazañas."

Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,

y trataré a todos por igual."

Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores

acogía en su casa a los que quería.

Slytherin solo aceptaba

a los magos de sangre limpia

y gran astucia, como él,

mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba

a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces

tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor.

La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto

y todo su saber les transmitía.

De este modo las casas y sus fundadores

mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.

Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía

durante largos años de felicidad,

hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,

que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría.

Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,

había sostenido nuestra escuela

se pelearon entre ellas

y, divididas, todas querían dominar.

Entonces parecía que el colegio

mucho no podía aguantar,

pues siempre había duelos

y peleas entre amigos.

Hasta que por fin una mañana

el viejo Slytherin partió,

y aunque las peleas cesaron,

el colegio muy triste se quedó.

Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores

quedaron reducidos a tres

volvieron a estar unidas las casas

como pensaban estarlo siempre.

Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,

y todos sabéis para qué:

yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa

porque esa es mi misión,

pero este año iré más lejos,

escuchad atentamente mi canción:

aunque estoy condenado a separaros

creo que con eso cometemos un error.

Aunque debo cumplir mi deber

y cada año tengo que dividiros,

sigo pensando que así no lograremos

eliminar el miedo que tenemos.

Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,

las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,

y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado

por malignas fuerzas externas,

y que si unidos no permanecemos

por dentro nos desmoronaremos.

Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.

Que comience la Selección.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cosa que sorprendió al rubio, ¿tendría que aguantar siete años de tal mala suerte?, el sombrero se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas de las casas y el profesor Longbottom se dispuso a desenrollar un pergamino.

-Cuando les llame deben colocarse el sombrero y sentar se en el taburete para que el sombrero les seleccione –dijo para dar inicio a la lista de nombres.

Nombres iban y venían, desde la A hasta la M la mayoría de alumnos habían caído en Hufflepuff, inclusive la simple idea de quedar en esa casa le hacía sentir un escalofrió y eso que su padre no era tan recio como en sus años mozos.

Uno que otro Ravenclaw y poco Gryffindor, Slytherin en escases, tan solo cuatro después del chico Potter que se había puesto más pálido que el papel al ser seleccionado para aquella casa.

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius! – grito el sombrero haciendo que el muchacho saliera de su divagación.

Mientras el rubio caminaba hacia el taburete los murmullos que se habían escuchado tras el apellido de algunos otros compañeros hijos de ex – mortifagos lo siguió.

Antes de que su vista se obstruyera por el sombrero vio la sonrisa ladeada de algunos Gryffindor´s , al momento siguiente en su periferia solo se veía el interior del "mugriento" sombrero ¿Cuántos tenia? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte siglos?

Scorpius dejo su mente totalmente en blanco o más que dejar esta se quedó, tenía miedo de quedar en Slytherin y ser marginado, tenía miedo de quedar en otra casa y ser marginado por sus compañeros y sus padres, tenía tantos temores que se vieron acallados cuando el sombrero con voz potente grito:

-¡SLYTHERIN! – seguido se escucharon para sorpresa del menor de los Malfoy varios aplausos provenientes de la casa de verde y plata.

Se quitó rápidamente el sombrero para poder ver a su alrededor como la mesa de las serpientes sonreía mientras que la de los leones más bien suspiraba aliviada ¿Qué esperaban ellos? ¿Un Malfoy en Gryffindor?

Camino hacia la mesa con pasos gelatinosos debido a los nervios que antes le habían invadido, sin duda le mandaría una carta a su padre, necesitaba con ansias saber si aquellos nervios que había sentido eran normales o debía despojarse de su apellido.


End file.
